comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: Gods
Based off of the DC animated film Justice League: Gods & Monsters, the heroes and villains of Marvel Comics are greatly redesigned. Plot Origins Spider-Man Michael Morbius is a new, but promising scientist that is working for the illustrious Oscorp in New York Ciy. Born in Greece and already having a nobel peace prize, Michael was born with a dibilitating blood disease. Experimenting with the DNA of spiders and bats, Michael tried to synthesize a cure for himself. The serum did cure him, but it gave to him the abilities of a spider. This transformation caused a scandal that costed Oscorp dozens of employees. He decided to use his powers to be a hero, the Spider-Man. His allies include Betty Brant, Jean DeWolff, the man in charge of his smear campaign J Jonah Jameson, and Ben Urich. Deadpool John Wraith is a mutant with teleportation powers that used to serve in the Army. However, he was kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on with different mutant powers. This left him immortal, scarred, and insane. After escaping, he became the 'Merc with a Mouth' Deadpool. He is a superhero, but is considered to be a controversial superhero due to his actions. Scarlet Witch Jean Grey is a mutant who was kidnapped by Hydra to be experimented on for their personal goals. After escaping, she became a superhero called the Scarlet Witch. She is not trusted by the government due to her being powerful enough to destroy all of reality. Ant-Man Peter Parker is a former Oscorp employee who found that his original company has been stealing from competitors for several years. Using a suit made from Pym Particles that was stolen, Peter becomes the Ant-Man. Songbird Barbara Morse is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that became a supervillain called Screaming Mimi after having mutant DNA spliced into her own. She recently became a hero called Songbird. She's having trouble proving to the world that she's now a hero. Hulk Leonard "Doc" Samson was working on a super soldier experiment that would re create Captain America. However, a lab accident caused an explosion that mutates Doc into the Hulk. Iron Man Max Eisenhardt is a hard working husband and father who was abducted by Hydra for his dormant mutant powers. Having the brain tissue of some of the superintelligent mutants grafted to his brain, he managed to create a suit of armor and escape as the Iron Man. Iron Fist Shang-Chi is a martial artist from the hidden society of K'un-Lun, and after being exiled by the newest emperor, his father, he takes on the mantle of Iron Fist to defeat his father and save the world. Wasp Mary Jane Watson is a reporter that worked on the Oscorp scandal when Peter Parker became a whistleblower. When being threatened by some of the more intimidating experiments, Ant-Man saved her and revealed that they went to school together. Stealing a WASP suit, she escapes and becomes his partner. Punisher The Punisher vigilante is Benjamin Parker, the uncle of Peter Parker, whose wife May was murdered by mugger. Captain Marvel Rick Jones is a youth who one day found Kree Armor and wears it to be Captain Marvel. He's considered too carefree to be taken serious as a superhero. Thor Ororo Munroe is a young runaway that has a latent mutant power of electricity. While hiding in a cave, she found a hammer. When she picked it up, she learnt it is a relic of the Asgard civilization, which has been destroyed by Ragnarok, and that within the hammer is the sleeping spirit of the prince: Thor Odinson. Being worthy of the hammer, Ororo becomes the superhero Thor. Wolverine Anna Marie is a young runaway with latent mutant powers to mimic a living creature all the way down to memory and personality at the cost of their life. Anna was captured by Hydra and experimented on by having her absorb the powers of James Howlett. Now with bone claws and immortality, Anna escapes and becomes the superhero Wolverine. Captain America James Buchanan Barnes, or as his friends call him "Bucky," was the end result of Project Rebirth in World War 2 and is considered the first superhero as Captain America. Winter Soldier Peggy Carter is the ally of Captain America that was captured near the end of the war and experimented on to become the Winter Soldier. Scarlet Spider Hobie Brown is a young runaway that was living on the streets of Hell's Kitchen. While surviving as a thief, he stole a vial from Michael Morbius containing his blood. Out of desperation, he drank the vial and gained similar powers to Spider-Man. He is now Scarlet Spider. Daredevil Marc Spector is an army ranger that was discharged from the military after he was blinded in the line of duty. After moving to Hell's Kitchen and living with roommate Matt Murdock, he becomes the violent Daredevil vigilante. Spider-Woman Natasha Romanov is a former SHIELD agent that was removed from the team due to a medical condition. After signing up with what were later revealed to be Hydra scientists, she was experimented on with spiders that were injected with the DNA of Michael Morbius, the Spider-Man. After gaining similar powers, she escaped and became Spider-Woman. Black Cat Trish Walker is a cat burglar who dresses up as a vigilante called Black Cat. Black Widow Melinda May is a veteran SHIELD agent that has taken on the legacy name of Black Widow. She-Hulk Maria Hill is a SHIELD agent that was studying the Hulk Formula. But when her allergies caused her to sneeze, she accidentally poured her coffee onto a machine that caused an explosion. During the explosion, the hulk formula was sent into her blood stream, becoming the She-Hulk. Thing Amadeus Cho is a child prodigy who was testing out a teleporter he built but was exposed to chemicals that made him into the Thing. Hawkeye Sam Wilson is a SHIELD agent that uses long distance attacks, being given the nickname Hawkeye. Black Panther X-23 is a government experiment to clone the Wolverine, Anna Marie. One of the experiments was spliced with black panther DNA. Being called Sarah Kinney, she was saved by her "Mother" and joined her as Black Panther. Some scientists claim that there's some asian descent in her DNA, so they call her Akihiro as well. Dr. Strange T'Challa is the sorcerer supreme Dr. Strange. Beast Cain Marko is a army man that was kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on with a mutant formula to cause a secondary mutation. This results in him becoming the Beast. Marko would be the first to use the new drug: Kick Squirrel Girl Kitty Pryde is a girl with latent mutant powers who was exposed to a secondary mutation by Hydra's Kick, becoming the Squirrel Girl. Miss Marvel Wanda Maximoff is the step-daughter of Max Eisenhardt and the half sister of Lorna Eisenhardt. After saving an injured kree, she was made into Ms. Marvel. Quicksilver Billy Kaplan is the long lost son of Wanda Maximoff. Since he was born a year before Max met her mother, she gave him up for adoption. Billy was unaware that he is Iron Man's grandson, that is until he was exposed to the Kick drug, which gave to him super speed. He finally met his mother, and couldn't be happier. Nightcrawler Piotr Rasputin is a boy who was kidnapped by the demons of Limbo with his sister Illyana, he was experimented on by the demons to look like the demon Azazel. He now calls himself the Nightcrawler Main Story Project: Equality Epilogue Characters Agent Venom (Earth-9).png|Frank Castle is an Army Special Forces agent who uses a lobotomized symbiote to be Agent Venom. 286dd1fa78faf1a3bf0c742d45a6723b.jpg|Gwen Stacy is the high school girlfriend of Peter Parker who has started a career as a drummer in a rock band. After being saved by Peter, she decides to get her hands on an old Ant-Man Suit, becoming Stature. Noh-Varr874.png|Pietro Maximoff is the twin brother of Wanda and the half brother of Lorna Eisenhardt. He was with his sister when they tried to save a dying kree, he became the hero Marvel Boy, but prefers to be called Protector. Madame Web (Gods-Legends).jpg|Adriana Soria is an immortal woman with spider powers who is an ally and confidante as Madame Web. Ghost Rider (Gods-Legends).jpg|Illyana Rasputin is the little sister of Piotr, and was with him during their imprisonment in Limbo. She was able to save both of them by agreeing to be Lucifer's Ghost Rider. Old steve rogers.jpg|Steven Rogers is the friend of Captain America that was a lab technician at project rebirth. He is currently the retired director of SHIELD. Phil Coulson (Earth-9).jpg|Phil Coulson, Sub Commander of SHIELD. Tony-Stark.jpg|Tony Stark, Director of SHIELD. Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) (1624).jpg|Jessica Drew, an infiltration specialist. Daisy Johnson (Earth-1600).jpg|Daisy Johnson, Superhuman Relations Liaison Carol Danvers (Alternate Earth-2992).jpg|Carol Danvers, Alien Relations Liaison Ultron (Titan).jpg|Ultron is a SHIELD artificial intelligence based on Stark's "Friday" aide, which became rampant and became a villain Lady_loki_by_sulamoon-d78j5k8.jpg|Loki is a being that travels from host... loki.jpg|...To host. Apocalypse_0.jpeg|En Sabah Nur is the first mutant, and the Apocalypse Doom 4.png|Franklin Richards, whether he's Reed Richard's father, or future son, or even a long lost brother is unknown, but what is known is that he's Dr. Doom. Kilgrave (Earth-3025).jpg|Kevin Thompson uses his power of voice to control New York City as Kingpin. Zebediah Killgrave (Earth-71535).png|Nathaniel Essex is schizophrenic mutant who mutates himself into the mutant Purple Man. Carnage (Earth-1600).png|Harry Osborn is the son of Norman Osborn, and after finding a symbiote, he becomes the psychotic Carnage. Green Goblin (Earth-3986).jpg|Otto Octavius is an Oscorp scientist that was transformed by a "Goblin" Formula into the Green Goblin. Juggernaut (Earth-9).jpg|Brock Rumlow is a Hydra agent and SHIELD infiltrator who was transformed during a mission in asia into the Juggernaut. Yellowjacket.png|Norman Osborn is the CEO of Oscorp who has been stealing from his competitors. To be more authoritative, he uses the stolen Yellowjacket suit to try and rule New York City with an iron fist. Abomination (Earth-2992(-.png|The Abomination and... Leader (1650).jpg|...Red Leader, and... AgeOfPrimitivesHulk.png|...And Kluh, the Gray Hulk is a clone of the Hulk, whose DNA was spliced with skrull DNA and Captain America's super soldier serum, along with extremis, creates a deadly creature Baron Skull.jpg|Helmut Zemo is a descendant of a long line of German nobility. After his ancestors served in WWII, he became obsessed with the Aryan society the Nazi's promised. Seeing himself as being impure of the new world due to his brown ahir, he wears a skull mask and hood and calls himself Baron Skull. Sabretooth (63).jpg|X-23 is a government attempt at cloning the Wolverine. This clone, called Lauren Creed, has become a villain obsessed with taking Wolverine's memories as her own, becoming the Sabretooth. Vanessa The Rose.png|Vanessa Marianna is an art specialist that was manipulated by Kevin Thompson for years. After being saved, she became a violent vigilante and crime lord called the Rose. Crossbones.png|Will Simpson is a drug addict and a professional henchman for Baron Skull, going by the name Crossbones. Venom (Earth-5340).jpg|Felicia Hardy is an assistant for Dr. Michael Morbius who lost every opportunity due to the scandal that created Spider-Man. Bitter, she bound herself to the symbiote, becoming Venom. Mystique (Titan).jpg|Raven Darkholme is the shapeshifting mutant Chameleon. Thing (4296).jpg|Benjamin Grimm is an astronaut that was saved from a failed space flight by Apocalypse, and becomes the Horseman War. Famine rogue.png|Susan Storm is a scientist that was working on a space station when she was transformed by Apocalypse into Famine. Mordecai Blake(Maker2)4208.png|Reed Richards is a scientist that was working on a space station and was experimented on by Apocalypse into the Horseman Death. Sunspot (2999).jpg|Johnny Storm is an astronaut and the younger brother of Susan Storm. After being experimented on by Apocalypse, he became the horseman Pestilence. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Spencerdude95